Field
This application relates generally to wireless communications, including relaying communications to one or more communication devices outside of a communication environment.
The embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings, The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.